Drunken Desires
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Draco gets one hell of a surprise when he arrives at the Head Dormitories... Did you know Hermione can't hold her drink? M RATED! Lemons! Prequel is now up - 'Friends With Benefits.' COMPLETE!


**A/N: This idea just popped into my head one evening, so I typed it up :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… if I did, Draco and Hermione would have been together, maybe with a bit of Harry on the side ever so often… Lavender and Ron would have been together, Harry and Luna [when he's not with Hermione and Draco]… Blaise and Ginny… you get the picture ;D **

**This story is pretty much one big lemon! M RATED! **

**Drunken Desires**

Draco didn't know what to expect of the Head Dormitory's he was to be staying in for his retake of his final year. He wasn't sure what style they'd been decorated in. Maybe they'd picked the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours which meant they'd have either the typical greens and reds that made the room look like a badly decorated Christmas resort or the silver and gold design that just looked plain tacky.

He'd have preferred it a lot more if he was rooming with a Hufflepuff – you know, colour scheme wise. Black went with everything.

Maybe they'd be in subtle colours, like a mahogany or an oak texture.

Whatever he'd expected, it hadn't been this.

The Dorm was covered in coloured paper. Not normal paper, but Muggle streamers. He recognized the from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; they often erupted from whatever you picked up. The new favourite Weasel trick.

Music was booming from some unknown object, but Draco, for the life of him, could not tell you what the song was.

His two best friends, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini sat on the love seat, already dressed in their school uniform, but they looked exhausted, ill. Blaise was coddling a glass of water, and Theo was holding a flannel to his head. Both had their trousers unfastened, but thankfully, pulled up. Their shirts were completely unbuttoned and they had lipstick smears littered across their muscles.

Okay, maybe that was to be expected from them, but he _didn't_ expect who he saw next.

Hermione Granger, the girl that haunted his every wet dream with her big, bushy, brown hair, wide doe eyes and that fierce dominant personality, was curled up in the arm chair with a bottle of Firewhiskey, drinking it like orange juice. She was in her uniform too, well, using the term 'uniform' lightly.

Her school shirt was half unbuttoned, showing most of her cleavage, and her skirt seemed pretty high around her waist, but maybe that was just the position she was sitting in.

Her legs weren't clad in their usual thick tights. Today, she was wearing fishnets.

Draco felt his trousers tighten and he bit his lip to hide his groan.

His eyes travelled back to her chest and he noticed something he hadn't before.

She was wearing a Slytherin tie.

Draco could do nothing for a few moments but watch her as she chattered quietly with the boys.

"Why are you guys all… double?" Hermione slurred.

Blaise snorted, "Hermione, put the bottle down!" Theo just laughed.

"We've been telling her to do that all night, Blaise." He rolled his eyes, "You should know it's not going to work by now."

Hermione took a long look at the bottle and thrust it upwards, holding it high in the air above her head.

"To shagging women for the rest of our lives!"

Blaise, who'd been in the middle of drinking from his glass of water, spat it over the little table and started coughing violently.

Theo laughed again, "That's not going to happen for you, Herms; you're too attracted to the male species."

Hermione sulked and pulled the bottle to her chest, pouting out her bottom lip. "I know." She mumbled, "But I can dream. Fucking Weasel fucking that fucking bimbo blondie whore. Am I_ really _that shit in bed?" she asked the boys. They shook their heads furiously. Hermione pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, between her teeth, and started to nibble on it lightly, thinking.

Draco couldn't help but want to suck on that lip. It was so full and pink and perfect. His trousers were getting tighter by the minute, and it was starting to get painful, so he shifted himself with one hand.

Unfortunately, that movement alerted Blaise of his presence.

"Hey!" he cried loudly, wincing. He took a sip of the water and spoke quieter, "You missed out on all the fun last night!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. He could tell. The Dorm was a mess, and there was a… _hot _looking Granger curled in the arm chair.

As Blaise spoke to him, Hermione turned around slightly in the chair. Her lipstick was smudged across her cheek slightly, staining them pink, the same lipstick that was on Theo's and Blaise's chests.

"Hey, Draco!" She slurred out.

Draco stared at her, wide eyed.

"Granger," he nodded to her once before turning away towards Blaise again. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Don't be like _that, _Draco!" she muttered, "If you'd have been here earlier, I'd have shagged you instead."

That made him freeze.

She'd _shag _him?

Wait… she's shagged _them?_

An uncontrollable urge to punch his two best friends was building, but he forced it down.

He turned to face her and looked her up and down again. Hermione smirked when she realized what he was doing and pulled herself out of the chair.

Before Draco knew what was happening, her hand was on the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her. When he got close enough to her face, she spun him around and pushed him back into the arm chair.

Hermione giggled as he landed heavily in the cushions and clambered onto his lap. She sat length ways, but wriggled her backside against his crotch repeatedly as an attempt to 'get comfortable'.

Draco was desperate. If she didn't get off of him soon, he'd come in his boxers like a typical twelve year old, but he couldn't get the image of her out of his head.

From this position, he could see right down her shirt. Her breasts sat comfortably in the white lace bra, and he could see the pinkness of her nipples through the fabric.

Her skirt had been shorter than he'd thought when she stood up. It was a few inches long, and just barely covered her backside. It had lifted completely when she'd wriggled in his lap, and now the only thing that divided them were his boxers and trousers, and her knickers and tights.

He could feel her warmth through the flimsy material, and shifted one hand to hold onto her lower back, hooking the other under her knees, pulling her closer to him. She nuzzled and nipped at the skin on his neck, and he groaned loudly.

Blaise and Theo were talking animatedly, completely ignoring the couple that sat opposite them. It was a good thing really; Hermione was grinding herself into Draco's crutch, making the quietist of breathy moans that she could possible let escape every time she moved over him. She could feel him, hard and throbbing, rubbing against her clit.

His breathing quickened and he groaned into her shoulder. She giggled lightly and threw one leg over both of his, turning to straddle his waist.

She caught both of his hands in hers and placed them over her breasts and leant forwards to kiss him.

She tasted of Firewhiskey and beer – yes, he knew what it was; he'd had it once before when he, Blaise and Theo had snuck out to visit a Muggle nightclub – and he moaned into her mouth. His hands massaged against her breasts thoroughly, pinching slightly at the erect nipples that were pushing against the material.

Hermione grinded against him again and moaned at the sensation of his hard member against her womanhood.

Hermione pulled herself out of the chair and grabbed Draco's shirt again. He followed after her like a little puppy; she was just as dominant as he'd dreamt.

She guided him to a bedroom that seemed to be the only clean room in the Dormitory. She smirked up at his as he walked through the doorway and slammed the door shut, pinning him against it.

They kissed for a while longer, his tongue stroking against hers, but she was controlling it. He entwined one hand in her hair and held her face to his whilst he hooked both of her legs around his waist.

Hermione whimpered and broke the kiss to lick his neck. He groaned and carried her over to the bed, lying her down in the middle. Hermione giggled and pulled his head towards her.

She sucked at his earlobe as he unfastened the few remaining buttons on her shirt, tugging it open.

Draco gasped at the sight before him and pulled down the cups of her bra, taking her right breast into his mouth as he massaged the other with his palm.

She writhed under him, moaning and calling out his name and he sucked and nipped at the creamy flesh, swirling his tongue around the taut nipple and pulling on it lightly with his teeth. Hermione dug both heels into the small of his back, causing him to buck into her and bite down harder.

"Draco!" she cried. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his face up to hers, "Now! I need you! Now!"

Draco smirked and pulled her mouth to his, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. Hermione moaned and clawed for his trousers.

When she found the zip, she pulled them open and started to push them down his legs. Draco took over, not once breaking the kiss.

Hermione gasped slightly as Draco ghosted his fingers over her centre, grabbing hold of the fishnet tights, hooking his fingers through the holes, and pulling them off of her legs. He moaned into her mouth, running his hand up her leg. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers and started to pull them down. He kissed her nib and stroked it lightly with her tongue as he took her knickers off, slowly at first, before Hermione bucked and kicked at him, ripping them from her legs.

She was growing impatient with him, so she grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and pushed him down, pulling herself on top of him.

Draco stared up at her, glorified at her beautiful body. Her skirt was hiked around her waist, her bra was still attached, but Draco quickly took care of that, snaking a hand round her back to unfasten it, and watching with a smirk as she stripped off both the shirt and the bra. He made her keep the tie on.

Hermione slunk down his legs until she was sitting on his knees. Draco pulled himself up onto his elbows as he watched her pull at his boxers. She tugged them over his erect member and licked her lips when it came into sight, quickly removing the boxers and tossing them behind her.

She leant forwards, and without warning, took him completely into her mouth.

Draco gasped and grunted as she sucked and stroked the base with one hand, snaking the other to his balls, lightly stroking them too. He watched, mesmerised as she pulled back, swirled her head around the top, and took him back in again, her wide, doe eyes staring up at him, full of lust.

He moaned and whimpered under her hands and mouth, and eventually fell back onto the pillows, enjoying the experience as she licked the tip and brushed her teeth along the side. She's just taken him back in again when he felt the familiar feeling.

"Hermione," he whispered, reaching a hand down towards her. She pulled him out of her mouth with the resounding 'pop' and smirked, licking her lips slowly. Draco growled as she crawled towards him, much like a lioness.

She was torturing him; that much he knew. She sat in his lap, rubbing her wet heat against his hard cock, moaning as the tip brushed against her clit.

"Mmm," she whimpered, "Fuck, Draco, you're so hard."

Draco placed his hands on her hips and smirked, "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that, Hermione."

She looked up at him through her thick lashes, smiling.

She lifted herself away for a moment, and Draco whimpered at the loss of the heat, before she wrapped her hand around his dick and guided it to her entrance.

She sank down, slowly, drawing a loud moan from both of their lips. She leant back slightly, and Draco brought his knees up for her to lean back on. She smiled and rested her head on them before she moved.

Draco kept his hands tight on her hips, and Hermione kept hers on his thighs as he thrusted into her wet heat in rhythmic movements. Hermione moaned and rolled her hips with each thrust, meeting him halfway.

Draco's dreams were coming true; the Gryffindor Beauty was riding him, head back, hair stuck to her sweaty skin. Little mews escaped from her mouth every so often alongside the moans, whimpers and cries.

She brought one hand behind her and brushed her fingers against his ball sack, sucking in her bottom lip between her teeth as she brought her head forwards, catching his eyes, and drifted her other hand down to her clit. She rubbed at it lightly in the same rhythm she was stroking him.

"Come for me, Hermione," Draco groaned between thrusts.

Hermione let out a couple of short, sharp gasps as he pounded into her. She leant forwards to kiss him, pressing on her nub. She licked the side of his face and took his earlobe between her teeth.

"Come for me," he grunted.

Hermione obliged.

Throwing her head back, letting out a series of moans, Hermione screamed her release, her walls clenching tightly around Draco's now twitching cock. He grunted and thrusted into her once, twice, before he came too, pouring himself into her.

She sat in place for a good few minutes whilst the two of them allowed their breathing to slow before she slipped off of him and fell to his side.

He pulled her under one arm and kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled and kissed him back.

They lay together, just watching each other.

"So what happens now" Draco asked, sombrely; he knew what was going to happen – she wouldn't want him when she sobered up, "Where do we take this?"

Hermione smiled back up at him, "We take it where ever it goes." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. She curled up in his arms and drifted into a deep sleep.

Draco followed soon after.

**A/N: The End :D **

**I don't have a BETA, so I couldn't check for all the mistakes that Word wouldn't pick up, so if anyone would be willing to BETA any of my stories, I would love you forever! I have a load of Dramione stories and ideas but I don't want to post them before I get some constructive criticisms and edits XD **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this one… It's the second lemon I've ever written, but I'm kinda proud of it… It's better than my first one I think… **

**Can you guys lemme know if it was alright? :) Thank you for reading :D**

**REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Auralee xx**


End file.
